Alternate Destiny
by nuuial
Summary: DISCONTINUED I'm open to passing it on. Instead of Mirai Trunks, there was Mirai Bra. How will destiny be changed?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Bra!" yelled Mirai Bulma from her lab. "Hurray up. I don't want to waste any time!"  
  
A blue haired girl flew through the lab doors and down the stairs. In her rush, the she knocked over a vile on a lab table.  
  
Without glancing up, Bulma stated "That vile contained a very important sample that I've been working on. You better hope that I was done with it." She smiled and glanced up at her beaming daughter.  
  
" Oh Bra, you look so beautiful." Mirai Bulma walked up to her and ran her fingers through her hair. Bra blushed a little then pulled her hair back into pigtails. A frown crossed Bulma's face.  
  
" Why did you do that hun, I like it down." She put down the tool that was in her hand and reached for a comb in the pocket of her blue overalls. Bra softly grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's better this way mom, my hair will just get in the way while I'm fighting if it's down,"  
  
Bulma smirked, it look pulled and unnatural. " I always wondered why Vegeta's hair always stood on end. So I assume those high heel boots your wearing won't interfere? Or the red gloves? Will they get in the way?" Bra smirked.  
  
'Oh she looks so much like Vegeta when she does that,' thought Bulma. The smirk on Bulma's face disappeared.  
  
" I have a few last minute adjustments to do dear." She said softly. "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"I don't need to mom, I'll be fine."  
  
Bulma smiled again and walk back to the tall machine in the center of the lab.  
  
Bra glanced around the room then noticed her sword in its sheath hanging on the back of a chair. She walked over to it and put it on over her red tank top. She glanced up and looked into the mirror, which was hanging on the wall. 'I definitely don't look like a fighter,' she thought, ' I hope I get a chance to kick some butt.' She stared at her face for some time. Her mother called her over and she was broken out of her trance.  
  
" B-chan, it's finished." Bra's smirked return as she walked over to Bulma.  
  
" Bra darling," Bulma whispered a tear in her eye. "I'll miss you so much." She threw her arms around her daughter and cried. "My baby's leaving me. My little baby!"  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'm a big girl." Bra whispered, trying to sooth her mother. "I just have to give Goku the medicine and I'll be right back." Bulma stopped crying and looked her daughter in the eye.  
  
" You know," Bulma replied, wiping her eyes. "Vegeta was right. You did grow up to look a lot like me. They might suspect who you are if they see your face. You probably shouldn't even go."  
  
Bra smirked and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pant pocket. "Hey Mom, got it covered." She slid them on and smiled, show her pearly whites and oversized canines.  
  
"Oh Bra, I'm going to miss you so much," Bulma hugged her daughter again.  
  
Bra kissed her mom on her forehead and leaped into the time machine. " Don't worry mom, I'll be back before you know it. I promise." The roof of the lab retracted and the bright blue sky came into view. The covering of the pod slid over Bra and the engines revved up. Bulma pulled out a marker and wrote HOPE on the side of the machine.  
  
As the machine began to lift into the air Bulma yelled, "I love you Bra! You had better come back alive! You made a promise!"  
  
Suddenly ChiChi burst into the lab and shouted, "Good luck dear. Save my Goku and Gohan!" Both mothers waved wildly at Bra.  
  
A small tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show any doubt. She forced a classic Vegeta smirk and waved goodbye to the two women she admired most. "I love you guys! I'll do my best." Bra punched a button and she disappeared from the world she grew up in, the world of pain. She reminisced about her past as the time machine flew through oblivion on a course to the past that she must save.  
  
  
  
1 Okay, I know this chapter is really short but it's the prologue and it's supposed to be short! Well, the possible exception of "The Fellowship of the Rings" by Tolkien which has a 40 page prologue. Anyways, REVIEW! I'd like some input before I post anymore chapters. Love ya lots, Kaho. 


	2. Chapter 1: So Enters the Saiyan Princess

Hee, hee! I'm glad I got some reviews even though one was from my hottie of a cousin Braden. He called me a gaki! Ugh! Anywho, here's the first chapter. The story goes pretty parallel with DBZ Manga and the show for a bit but things will begin to change in later chapters. Just you wait……….Luv Kaho  
  
Chapter 1- So enters the Saiyan Princess; second end of Frieza  
  
20 years later, backward in time  
  
"Shit!" cursed Vegeta as Frieza's ship entered Earth's upper atmosphere. "He'll probably be landing in 2 minutes!"  
  
Bulma removed her hands from over Gohan's ears and glared at the Saiyan Prince angrily. "This may be an inappropriate time to remind you, but there is a eight year old boy here. You have to watch your language!"  
  
Vegeta's look of anger turned into a small smirk. "You may be right woman but it's still that kid's bastard of a father who caused this. Damn you Kakarrot! Did you listen to a word I said?!" he shouted.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to reply but surprisingly Piccolo interrupted. "I know how you feel Vegeta, I'm upset as well. But it's no use blaming Goku now. We have to make the best of things. Hopefully we've all trained enough in the past few months to put up more of a fight this time around. Surprisingly, I'm looking forward to having another go with that reptile."  
  
"Well I'm not," Krillin spoke up tentatively. "Our last run in ended with pieces of me scattered all across Namek. I'm not looking for a repeat."  
  
A loud thud could be heard and the Z-warriors' attention was drawn to a plain behind a rock cliff two miles away.  
  
"He's landed," Piccolo stated calmly. They all dashed off towards the ship and shielded themselves behind the rock face. Of course Bulma forced Yamacha to carry her. From there they watched the ship nervously.  
  
Out of the ship poured two dozen soldiers, each armed with a ki gun attached to the right forearm. 'Pitiful weaklings,' Vegeta thought, 'He mocks us.' The soldiers used their scouters to scan the area for life forms. Each of the Z-fighters lowered their power levels to basically nill to avoid being found.  
  
Once the area was secure, the door reopened and out walked the menace himself, Frieza. Most of his body had been reconstructed with various alloys but he was as powerful as ever. Just after him, out walked a purple giant with giant black horns. He was sipping from a glass filled with red wine.  
  
All the Z-fighters gasped at his enormous power.  
  
'Shit, King Cold,' cursed Vegeta. 'So the mighty Frieza went running to his daddy.'  
  
Both titans laughed cruelly and talked quietly admist themselves, neither Piccolo nor Vegeta heard what they were discussing.  
  
"We must attack now!" Vegeta hissed. He was about to jump out when he noticed a lone figure emerge from behind a large rock and stop about 20 feet away from Frieza and his father.  
  
"Who the heck is that?" asked Tien. Of course no one could ever guess.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Frieza playfully. " A pitiful native female coming out to greet us? We'll I'm sorry to disappoint you but our visit will be a short one. We're here to kill every one of the Saiyan Kakarott's little friends then destroy the planet. I'm afraid your trips been a waste." He smiled and looked up at his father.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Oh how I loathe that disgusting creature, so cocky!" growled Vegeta angrily. Frieza was now speaking at conversation level, so both him and Piccolo could hear what was going on.  
  
" Who is that cute girl?" asked Yamacha. Bulma growled and pulled his ear hard. "Err, I mean what's going on down there? Piccolo? Can you fill us in?"  
  
"Of course," the Namekian replied.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Oh don't be so rude son," said King Cold between sips of red wine. "She is a beautiful specimen. And I'm sure she has lovely eyes. Perhaps we should take her along with us."  
  
"No one's taking me anywhere," the girl relied forcefully, sliding out her sword from it's sheath. It was long and sharp and had a dagger-like curve at the end.  
  
" So she speaks," Frieza answered cynically "and she's a fighter too. Oh boy, what a catch father. We better make this quick though. I have to kill those pitiful friends of Kakarott. Guards, restrain her then put her in my chambers for the time being."  
  
The guards slowly began to circle her and a smirk crossed her face.  
  
" You underestimate me Frieza," she replied coyly. "You of all people should know that you should never underestimate your opponents."  
  
Then in the time it took Frieza to blink twice, the girl sliced all the soldiers into tiny pieces . She slid her sword back into its sheath then disintegrated the bodies with a small ki blast.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"What just happened you guys?" Krillin whispered dumbfounded. "She moved too fast for me to follow. Did she just destroy all those guards?" No one answered him because they all were in shock.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
A look of awe crossed Frieza's face but it was quickly replaced with one of complete outrage. "How dare you, you little wretch. I'll rip your skin from your bones." He proceeded to slide into a fighting stance and prepared to attack.  
  
The girl smirked. "I warned you not to underestimate me, but if you want a fight, I'll give you one." Suddenly she was surrounded by a golden aura and her silky blue hair became thick and golden. She pulled her sword back out of its sheath.  
  
"No, it's impossible! Not another one! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Frieza's eyes were filled with terror as the girl leapt at him and diced him up with 3 quick movements of her sword. It all happened so quickly that his scream could still be heard for a few seconds even after he was sent to the next dimension.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
A shudder ran down everyone's spine. "I… d….don't believe it!" Yamacha managed after Frieza's screams ended.  
  
"That was amazing!" uttered Tien. "She moved so fast that I couldn't follow it, could you Piccolo?"  
  
The Namekian regained his composure and looked over at Vegeta. He still seemed to be in shock.  
  
' He saw her move as well ,' he thought. ' he's amazed at how she did that. I saw it but can't believe it. She actually moved so fast that Frieza probably didn't feel a thing. Then she had enough time to slide her sword back into its sheath and land back on the ground before anyone else noticed. She is a wicked fighter, not to mention a Super Saiyan. I hope she's on our side'  
  
%%%%%%  
  
King Cold's wine glass shattered on the ground. "Why you little bitch, you'll pay for that! How dare you kill my son?" His faced pulled into a deep frown and the veins in his forehead popped out.  
  
The girl (Bra obviously)pulled out her sword again and licked up some of Frieza's blood which had splattered onto her lips. "Big words coming from a big man. Too bad you can't back them up." She took a few practice swings then focused her attention back on Cold.  
  
Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I know your secret, your sword is the source of your power. I should have known that such a weakling could not have defeated my son without help. Now give it to me!" He reached forward to snatch it but she wasn't there anymore. Cold felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and collapsed to the ground. He tried to get up but found he could not.  
  
" What the hell have you done to me you dirty saiyan!" he growled, trying to look up at her. She then walked into his line of sight and bent into a mock bow.  
  
"Well sire," she answered with extreme sarcasm. " I believe I paralyzed you. It was really quite simple. Your species just happens to have a weak vertebrae. Oh poor King Cold."  
  
He was now infuriated. "How dare you treat me so disrespectfully you low class saiyan! I am royalty! Show me the proper respect!"  
  
Bra smiled. She bent down low and hissed into his ear., "I will only when you do. You have shamed my family's honour since the day you made the treaty with my grandfather King Vegeta. You bastard!" She kicked him onto his back then proceeded to rip one of his horns off. Cold's eyes popped put and she kicked him back over on his stomach. He could not cry out in pain.  
  
Bra put on a full fledged Vegeta smirk and powered down. She glanced up at the ridge which had the Z-fighters perched upon it.  
  
"Hey guys! It's okay to come out now!" She waved for them to come down.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Bulma stammered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Now who's setting a bad influence for the gaki," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go down and meet her!" Gohan beamed as he scooped up Bulma. "I'll take you down Bulma." He levitated into the air but was met by Vegeta and Piccolo.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Bulma angrily. "We were just heading down."  
  
"We don't know what she's up to, this could all be a trap." Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma scowled at him. All of the Z-fighters shuddered. "Well, VEGETA, this lovely girl comes to our rescue by dealing with Frieza and that big guy over there. She seems really nice and I trust her! Now Gohan, lets make our way down to meet her." The little boy smiled then nodded. Vegeta reluctantly floated out of the way and let Gohan fly down the side of the mountain ledge.  
  
Yamacha, Puar, Tien and Choatzu all looked over at Krillin. "What are you looking at me for?! Let's head down!" the little monk shouted. They all smiled nervously and cautiously went down to catch up with Bulma and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo were they only ones left. They floated silently until Piccolo spoke. "Look Vegeta, I don't trust this girl anymore than you do. Be on the look out."  
  
The Saiyan Prince glared at Piccolo then grunted an approval. They both headed down to the others.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Glad you two decided to show up," Bra said with a smile. Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms. He glanced over at the still stunned King Cold.  
  
"How pathetic,," he said with a smirk, "the mighty King Cold was brought to his knees by a little girl."  
  
A small gasp escaped Cold's mouth. "Oh Vegeta. I pity you. This girl has tremendous power. You don't know what you're getting into." The king stifled a pathetic laugh with his remaining breath before Bra fired a ki blast and sent him to the next dimension.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but Tien beat him to it.  
  
" Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
Hey peps! What do you think so far? Review and I'll take the advice into consideration when I write the next chapter. Ja ne!-Luv Kaho 


	3. Chapter 2: Return from Yardrat

Konnichiwa or whatever. I've finally updated and added a new chapter. I could have divided it into 2 chapters but I thought it would sort of mess up the flow of the chapter. Well, sorry about the extremely long delay. Okay, this chapter really sucks, I've had like 10 million projects due and wrote this in between. Exams start January 21 so I hope I can write some more then.  
  
Chapter 2: Return from Yardrat; You go girl!  
  
Bra's face turned pale when Tien spoke those words. She felt everyone's eyes on her and her pulse began to quicken. She quickly recovered and flashed one of her father's deadly smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Tien, right? I actually am unable to answer to that question," she said with a reluctant step closer to the group. "I came to speak with Kakarrot errr…Goku. I am only able to answer his questions."  
  
"How do you know my father?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know him per say," Bra answered with a thoughtful look on her face. "You could say I'm more of an admirer."  
  
Vegeta growled and grabbed Bra by her arm. She looked down at his hand then back up at his face. "Do you have a problem Veggi-chan?" she said with a smile.  
  
His face twisted from a glare to a look of anger.  
  
"How dare you call me that!" Vegeta was fuming. All the other Z fighters looked at Bra like she had a death wish but Bulma was cracking up.  
  
"Veggi-chan?! Ha, ha, ha! That's a good one. Girl, I like you already! Do you have a name we could call you?" Bulma laughed.  
  
Bra's smirk grew. "I am Spartacus."  
  
Bulma blinked then started laughing again. "Spartacus, good choice. Mmmph, Veggie-chan! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Vegeta was even angrier now. He let go of Bra's arm and glared at Bulma. "Woman! How dare you ridicule me like that! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! The mightiest race in the galaxy!"  
  
"Some kingdom, Vegeta!" Bulma retorted. "The only saiyans left are you, Goku, Gohan and that girl over there. Oh, the mighty Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up you ugly bitch!"  
  
"Ugly?! Who are you calling ugly bastard?!"  
  
*Everyone sweatdropped.*  
  
"Oh boy, this could take a while…" Bra mumbled under her breath. "Alright everyone! If you would like to greet Goku when he returns, I suggest you come with me. He'll be landing in about two hours. Any questions?"  
  
"How do you know that? Where and when he's landing I mean," asked Piccolo skeptically. He still was having trouble trusting her.  
  
Bra smiled and answered thoughtfully. "Well, I've been monitoring his spacecraft and have extrapolated a probable trajectory and landing site. Unless he dramatically changes course, my calculations should be fairly accurate. I've accounted for friction during re-entry, atmospheric conditions, the gravitational force of the spinning Earth, the absence of the moon…."  
  
"That's enough information, thank you!" Krillin interrupted.  
  
Bulma stepped away from a growling Vegeta and walked over to Bra. Vegeta glared at Bra before turning his back.  
  
"How were you able to monitor his progress? You didn't you use Capsule Corps. Model 12 tracker did you?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
Bra smiled and shifted her stance. "No actually, but something similar. It's the Model 19. It can track spaceships within close proximity (usually 2 light years), locate ki signatures, interface with any computer, connect with any satellites and serve as a communicator. Basically, everything an advanced scouter could do except it's way more advanced, faster and half the size."  
  
"How? Model 12 is our most advanced model. Where did you get it? It is soooo cool. Can I see it?" Bulma asked with puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'd like to answer all your questions but the inventor of this little gizmo strictly informed me never to let anyone fool around with it. Especially a genius like you Ms.Briefs."  
  
Bulma looked disappointment. "I guess that's reasonable. If I was her and I made something that advanced I would want me to figure out the technology behind it."  
  
Bra stared blankly then laughed at the irony of Bulma's statement. "Why do you suggest that the inventor was a women?"  
  
"Just a hunch. No man could come up with such an ingenious idea." Bulma proceeded to laugh at her own statement.  
  
Bra stole a glance from Vegeta and decided it was time to get everyone over to the landing site.  
  
"Guys, at this point in time Goku will arrive in 1hour and 45 minutes. I suggest we make our way over to the landing site. Okay?" Bra looked at everyone before floating up into the air. "Just follow me, I'll take you there." She slowly flew off, hoping that they trusted her enough to follow.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
The Z-fighters all stared at each other, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I don't trust her," proclaimed Yamacha, he balled his hands into fists.  
  
"Oh shut up Yamacha, you don't trust anyone!" shouted Bulma as she bonked him in the back of the head. "Personally, I like her a lot. She's smart, funny, pretty and strong-willed. Just like me!"  
  
"Oh great, that's all we need woman. Another person like you! I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself from blowing this planet up," snorted Vegeta. "But, I'd say as much as I don't trust the girl I think we should follow her as to make sure she doesn't try anything."  
  
"Oh Vegeta," Gohan smiled. "I agree with you 100%! Besides, she knows my dad, and she seems awfully nice!"  
  
Piccolo looked down at his young apprentice and smiled. "Gohan, she said that she's never actually met him. But it doesn't matter. I say we go and wait with her and hope she doesn't have any evil intentions. Krillin? Tien? Choatzu? What do you think?"  
  
Tien just shrugged. Choatzu smiled, "She doesn't seem to have any ill plans, after all, she saved us from Frieza!"  
  
Krillin put on one of his goofy smiles and laughed. "Then what are we doing around here, let's catch up before she gets away!"  
  
%%%%%%  
  
At last, everyone was at Goku's proposed landing site. Bra smiled and noticed that her throat was slightly parched. Digging into her pant pocket, she pulled out a small case with 3 capsules in it. After choosing the one on the left, she closed the case and put it back in her pocket. Bra quickly opened the capsules and threw it 10 feet away. All the Z-fighters watched her with suspicious eyes except Gohan who was too busy trying to get the attention of Piccolo.  
  
[KAAPOW!!!!!!]  
  
Bra walked up to the newly appeared mini fridge and slowly opened the door. She felt a cool blast on her face as she crouched down in front of it. Everyone bent their heads to see what was on the object but soon relaxed when  
  
Bra pulled out a cold can of Pepsi and quickly opened it and took a deep swig. She turned around and giggled when she saw that everyone was slowly heading towards her and the fridge.  
  
"Oh did I forget my manners? Would any of you guys like a cold beverage? It's awfully dry in the desert," she asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure!" smiled Bulma, "What kind do you have?" She, Gohan and Krillin all leaned in closer to see the selection.  
  
"Well, I have orange, Barq's, Dr.Pepper, Dew, Pepsi and of course, Evian bottled spring water!" she said with a huge smile and tossed the water to Piccolo. He easily caught it and hesitantly opened it. The rest of the Z- fighters (minus Vegeta) rushed to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Bra noticed this and smiled. Slowly, she grabbed a bottle from the back of the fridge and walked over to the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Veggi-chan," she said with a cute smile. "Would you like a beer?"  
  
He turned and glared, trying to intimidate her. He could do so to almost anyone, even those who surpassed him in strength. 'If only I could see her eyes. I can't stand not knowing what an opponent is feeling.' He quickly swiped for her glasses, but she ducked under his swing and popped off the top of the bottle.  
  
"Hmmm??" she smiled again and pushed the bottle into his hand. Vegeta grunted loudly but took a swig of the Molson. (AN: Mmmmmmmmm. Molson's.) Bra walked over to the fridge and recapsulized it. She sat down on a nearby rock and pulled out the capsules and opened the one on the far right. A small storage container appeared and she pulled a mini-disc player out of it. She slide the earphones on and turned it on.  
  
(AN: song!!!! I was bored so I listened to this song about ten times before I got all the words. I kinda lost the CD cover so I had to listen. I'm sorry if some of the words aren't correct)  
  
**I'm not afraid of anything in this world  
  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
  
that I haven't already heard  
  
I'm just trying to find a decent melody  
  
A song that I can sing in my own company  
  
I never thought you were a fool  
  
But darling, look at you  
  
You gotta stand up straight, carry  
  
your own weight  
  
These tears are going nowhere, baby  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment and  
  
now you can't get out of it  
  
Don't say that later will be better now  
  
you're stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
I will not forsake, the colors that you bring  
  
But the nights you filled with fireworks  
  
They left you with nothing  
  
I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me  
  
I listen through your ears, and through  
  
your eyes I can see  
  
And you are such a fool  
  
To worry like you do  
  
I know it's tough, and you can never  
  
get enough  
  
Of what you don't really need now  
  
... my oh my  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment and  
  
you can't get out of it  
  
Oh love look at you now  
  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment and  
  
you can't get out of it  
  
I was unconscious, half asleep  
  
The water is warm till you discover  
  
how deep  
  
I wasn't jumping for me it was a fall  
  
It's a long way down to nothing at all  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment and  
  
you can't get out of it  
  
Don't say that later will be better now  
  
You're stuck in a moment and  
  
you can't get out of it  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And if the day won't last  
  
And if our way should falter  
  
Along the stony pass  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And if the day won't last  
  
And if your way should falter  
  
Along the stony pass  
  
It's just a moment  
  
This time will pass ** ('stuck in a moment' by U2, CD 'all that you can't leave behind')  
  
  
  
A small tear rolled down Bra's cheek. She quickly pulled out her earphones and threw the player back into the container. The noise startled all of the Z-fighters, only Vegeta was close enough to notice the glisten of the tear gently rolling down her cheek. ' Why do I feel concern for this girl. I feel as if I must destroy whatever is causing her this pain so she can be happy again. Do I have feelings for her? No this is different. It is as if she is my child that I wish to protect.' Vegeta quickly shook that train of thought from his mind. At once he had forgotten every aspect of it ,except the concern for this girl. He flashed a smirk and walked up to her, placing one hand on her shoulder. Bra flinched slightly but said nothing. All she could think of was her life and how screwed up it was. Vegeta leaned over to see her face and noticed how solemn it was.  
  
"What's wrong brat," he said quietly, "I thought you were excited about Kakarott's return?"  
  
She smirked to herself and whispered back, "Well, you could say I'm eager to meet him. Kakarott." Slowly she swerved around to face Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan Prince smirked back and extended a hand to help her up. "Would you be interested in sparring?" he asked as he pulled her up.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering how to pass the remaining hour or so and that sounds like a great idea. Do you want to do it here or let's say, on Vegetasei?"  
  
Vegeta's expression went blank then quickly put back on the smirk. "Vegetasei." Both saiyans stood arms length apart and placed their right arm on the other's left shoulder. Bra slid off her sunglasses and tossed them away carefully. She stared deep into his eyes and began to concentrate.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" shouted Bulma. She was sitting beside Krillin on the ground against a large boulder. "I mean, how can she stand touching that arrogant bastard!!"  
  
Krillin looked lazily over to the blue haired woman. "Jeez, Bulma! Did you have to interrupt me, I was watching!"  
  
Bulma glared and sighed at the little monk. "I asked what they were doing and you answered with a completely confusing remark. Explain it to me like I'm Goku."  
  
"Oh Kami," Krillin muttered under his breath. " Alright, do you remember when we were going to Namek and everyday Gohan and I would sit together and close are eyes? We were mentally sparring. That's what they are doing now. From the looks of it ,they are using a slightly different method then mine and it seems that it's way more advanced as well. The reason I can see their fight is 1. I know the technique as well and 2. they have a strong mental connection. The stronger the connection, the more intense the fight can get. The location is also clearer. If one of the two have been there, the location intensifies. There are landmarks, smells, texture…you name it. It's almost as good as regular sparring. Except your power level doesn't increase, only your technique."  
  
Krillin looked up at confused Bulma. "Ummmmm…..okay. That sorta makes sense…" Bulma slowly said. She quickly went back to drawing in the dirt and Krillin continued to watch the battle between Bra and Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(snippet of Bra & Veggi's fight)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra dodged Vegeta's ki blast and quickly fired one of her own. She sensed Vegeta behind her and jabbed her elbow back. It connected with his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Bra quickly powered up to Super Saiyan and began knocking her father around for a bit.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" she smirked at the prince who was lying on the ground, beaten and bruised.  
  
"I'll get you little girl," he said weakly and moved back into a fighting stance. His aura flickered and he began to power up. Slowly, a golden aura engulfed his body; he had transformed. "Oh shit" she muttered. A cloud of dust blew into her face, so Bra rose her arm to shield her face. Vegeta rushed her and pulled her arms behind her back, then began kneeing her repetitively in the stomach.  
  
"Ah shit!" she cursed loudly and twisted her legs and kicked high, landing a square hit to his right cheek. He let go of her in surprise and ran his hand over the area that was hit. Bra rubbed her stomach to ease the pain before powering up a bit more and reaffirmed her superiority by knocking Vegeta on his ass. Suddenly, she heard a beeping noise and realized it was her watch.  
  
"That was a good match Veggi-chan, I didn't know you could go Super Saiyan yet." She and her father powered down and Vegeta stood up.  
  
"For your information," he growled "that was the first time. I'll probably have to train for at least a year before I reach that level."  
  
"That's too bad. It seems Kakarott will be landing in a few minutes, do you wish to continue?" she asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. you said you needed to speak with the baka. At least you don't refer to him as 'Goku' along with the pathetic humans." He smirked at her and she returned it.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
She closed her eyes to Vegetasei and the slide her sunglasses back on. She reopened her eyes and was staring at the Saiyan Prince. She let go of him and went over to her container and recapsulized it. She glanced back at Vegeta who had already crossed his arms and was leaning against a rock.  
  
'Oh papa,' she whispered silently, ' you are always so arrogant and hard whenever you are around people but whenever you are around mom and I, you are open and caring, even when you don't know who I am. Strange.'  
  
She skipped happily over to Bulma and Krillin, who were still sitting in front of the big rock. As she approached, she noticed that the little monk had a huge smirk on his face. She had a questioning expression and Krillin slowly rose to meet her.  
  
"I watched your fight," Krillin said slyly, "you kicked Vegeta's ass."  
  
Bra blinked, "How were you able to watch it?"  
  
"I know the technique myself," Goku's best friend replied. "I wasn't able to feel power levels or stuff like that but I watched you two move. What I wouldn't pay to have had it on video camera, you knocked Vegeta on his ass!" Krillin stiffled a laugh and Bulma's eyes widened as she entered the conversation.  
  
"You knocked Vegeta on his ass?!" she whispered in disbelief, "You go girl!"  
  
Bra smiled, "Don't mention any of this to the Prince, he'll get angry if he knew anyone knew he got knocked on his ass."  
  
"The Prince?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You saiyans and your honour."  
  
"Look everyone!!!!!" Gohan shouted loudly. "Is that my dad!!!!" He was frantically pointing a small dot in the sky.  
  
Everyone looked up and followed it with there eyes until it landed a hundred yards away. They all rushed over to the crash site and stopped at the edge of a large crater with a small white pod at the core. Slowly, the door slide open and out walked Goku.  
  
"Hey Goku!!!" "Hi dad!!!" Krillin, Bulma and Gohan shouted loudly.  
  
The large saiyan looked up in surprise and smiled "Umm…hey guys!!!!"  
  
Well, that's the end of chappy 2. I would have added more but I figured I've made you guys wait too long already. I'm almost done chptr. 3 but I 'd like to know one thing, do you think I should do a history of bra type thing? If yes e-mail me at kaho_lol@hotmail.com. If I get enough requests, I'll do it. If not, oh well. Suppi likes reading my stories. I guess she'll be the only one to know what happened to her in her timeline. So, anyways……I have exams in 5 days! Ahh! As always, review please, even if you have already. I'd like to know your opinions. Flames are welcome. If you comments are long just e-mail them to me. I don't care.  
  
Luv Kaho  
  
Title of Chapter 3: The Andriod Threat; welcome home Bra! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Android Threat

Hey peeps! Thanks to all who reviewed so quickly! I'm still iffy about a `History of Bra' kinda thing. I need more input. There have been a few who have stepped forward and said they would enjoy one, but that's not enough to convince me. This chappy involves Bra explaining to Goku about her past, blah, blah, blah. My `editor' thinks this is a retarded chapter, but that is what he always says. There is a slight change in the chapter's title. I'm cutting out stuff incase I decide to do a `History of Bra'. Anyways, here's the chappy......  
  
Chapter 3- The Android Threat; Don't say something stupid!  
  
"Umm, hey guys! How did you know I was coming?" Goku asked with a totally confused look on his face. He flew up to the top of the crater where he was tackled by his hysterical son.  
  
"Dad! I missed you so much! I'm so glad your back!" Gohan squeezed his father tight before letting go and returning to his place beside Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" Goku asked, suddenly noticing Bra.  
  
Vegeta growled, and replied. "This girl merely wishes to speak with you Kakarott. She says that she's a `fan'."  
  
Goku grinned and laughed, while Bra's cheeks slightly reddened. Goku's expression suddenly became serious.  
  
"I sensed Frieza was on Earth an hour or two ago, but I don't now. Who defeated him? Vegeta? Piccolo? Was it either of you guys?" He stepped towards the two and looked curiously at both of them.  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat. Piccolo turned his head away from Goku and answered, "The girl was the one who defeated both Frieza and his father King Cold. She became a Super Saiyan to do so."  
  
Goku's eye went wide. "That's so awesome, and at such a young age! I guess that means she a saiyan, huh? Could she have survived the destruction of our home planet, Vegeta?" Goku slid beside Bra and lay his left hand on her shoulder. She slightly flinched at his touch but tried not to let it bother her. The only men who she allowed to touch her were her father and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly, "No, she's a little too young. Perhaps her mother or father survived the destruction of Vegetasei. Besides, even if she was old enough, it wouldn't be possible. She's obviously a `hybrid' Kakarott."  
  
Bra pouted a little at the way Vegeta said `hybrid'.  
  
`He's still jealous at the fact that hybrids of saiyans and humans have a greater potential for power and achieve it more quickly. Poor Papa and his pride.' Her face softened, but then she realized that everyone was now staring at her. She blushed slightly and asked meekly, "What's the problem? Did I say something out loud?"  
  
Goku burst out laughing while everyone else stared blankly at the two. "Nope, I just asked what you wanted to talk about. Don't worry. I hope you didn't think you said something embarrassing!" He chuckled and threw his arm behind his back. (AN: you know, they all do it when they do something stupid and try to laugh it off; it's retarded, I know.)  
  
Bra smirked to herself, "Actually I think it would have been embarrassing for someone else, rather than me."  
  
She glanced over to Krillin who had a huge smile on his face. `Please don't say anything!' she silently mouthed to him, but it was too late.  
  
"Probably something like this, eh Spartacus girl: `Well this hybrid kicked your ass Veggi-chan!' Ha, ha, ha!" Krillin laughed, and was soon joined by Bulma. Bra hung her head and glanced at her father, who she expected would be ready to kill Krillin and her mother. To her surprise, he had a small smirk on his face. He disappeared, but reappeared in front of Krillin. The prince pulled up the monk by his collar and was face to face with him.  
  
"If you wish to live another second, shut the hell up. You should know your place, baldy. It was bad enough with the comment but the nickname is completely unacceptable. If you are ever to say my name again, call me Prince Vegeta or simply Vegeta if you are feeling lucky."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, what a joker!" Goku grinned, laughing even more.  
  
*Bra sweatdropped*  
  
The saiyan dropped a terrified Krillin and turned to Bulma. "Now you," He advanced towards her but Bra quickly stepped in to stop him.  
  
"Come on Prince Vegeta, please stop this. I'm sure they get the message by now!" She stared into his cold eyes and watched as they slowly softened. `The gateway his emotions', Bra whispered silently. Vegeta backed away and leaned against a rock. He quickly crossed his arms and closed his eyes, no doubt deep in meditation.  
  
All the while, Goku was laughing his ass off.  
  
"Kakarott....err..Mr.Goku sir! Stop! I need to speak with you!!" Bra shouted. Goku stopped laughing immediately and stared at the girl. He quickly sobered, the look on her eye demanded his attention (if looks could kill....) All the other Z-fighters tensed up as well. Goku knew of only two women who could demand as much respect: Bulma and his beloved wife ChiChi.  
  
"Mr.Goku sir," Bra said more calmly, "I need to speak with you privately. Will you please follow me." She floated up and landed about 500 yards away from the group and Goku quickly followed.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Hey! Cool sword! Can I see it?!" Goku asked as soon as he and Bra landed.  
  
Bra sighed but slowly slid it out and handed it to Goku.  
  
"This is so awesome!" he chuckled as he pretended to fight an invisible enemy with it.  
  
"Goku? Do you mind? I came a long way to speak with you." She quickly grabbed the sword away from him and slid it back into its sheath.  
  
Goku hung his head then straightened himself. "Alright. I'm sorry. I can kinda get carried away. How far away are you from?"  
  
Bra smiled and slid off her sunglasses and placed them in her pocket. She took a slow breath and began. "I come from 20 years in the future. As you know I am a saiyan. Well, actually, I'm a demi-saiyan like your son. Only, I am the daughter of a certain saiyan prince."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. "Vegeta's daughter?! Unreal!!"  
  
"Well, I guess it seems that way. I'm only 18 years old, so I won't be born for another 2 years. I was told that the relationship between my mother and father wasn't even apparent until my birth. Anyways, I came back to warn you of a terrible event that will occur in exactly 3 years. On an island 10 miles south west of south city and 11:00 am, two enemies will attack. They are unlike any other enemy you've battled before. They are androids created right here on the planet Earth. Their creator was the mastermind of Red Ribbon Army. Your former nemesis, Dr.Gero."  
  
"I thought he was dead!! Darn, I should have made sure. What was the aftermath of the battle?"  
  
"You caused him a great deal of pain, Son Goku. He wanted revenge. He created the monsters to kill you but as soon as he awoke them, they turned on him. After that, they started terrorizing the world. Their first attack was on the island I told you about. In that battle, the Earth's Special Forces was virtually wiped out. Tien, Yamacha, Krillin, Choatzu, and Piccolo were all killed defending against their evil might. No, killed is not the word. Massacre, that was how Gohan-sensei described it. We stood no chance against them; they were too powerful. Your son was the lone survivor of the attack. My father wasn't there to help because he swore to my mother that he would stay alive to protect her and myself. I believe if he went, it still would not have made a difference. At that time, he wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet. From time to time he would sneak away to fight the androids while my mother was away. He and Gohan fought hard and managed to escape every time. My mother soon  
found out about all this from a slip by Gohan. Papa then promised my mom that he would live, for her and for me. He broke that promise 4 years later when he was defending West Capital from the android attack. Gohan was recovering from a previous battle and could provide no aid to him. My father died an honorable death but I know he felt it must have been in vain. After that day, Gohan became the only defender of the world. When he wasn't fighting the androids, he was training me. After the first few years, he and ChiChi moved in with my mother and I. About 3 years ago, he was killed providing a distraction so the refugees from West Capital could escape to a new safe house. My mother than began to construct a time machine that would allow me to stop any of this from ever happening. I am all that remains of Earth's saviors and I can't do much. The androids are just too powerful that is why I returned. One Super Saiyan could not defeat them, neither could two. Destiny needs to  
be changed."  
  
"Wait a sec," Goku said, taking a seat on a rock. It was a lot of information to digest. "What happens to me?"  
  
Bra's face darkened. "You die before any of this happens. You contracted a heart virus while you were on Yardrat, it's lethal, and incurable. At least in this time. I brought the cure from the future." She smiled and tossed a small vile to Goku who slid it onto his pocket.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. Now that I know what's going to happen, maybe I can change the future. Is it alright if I tell the gang about all this?"  
  
"I guess, as long as you don't tell them who I really am. Especially my parents."  
  
"What was that?" Goku said, double taking.  
  
Bra covered her mouth, realizing her blunder.  
  
"Ahh! Is Bulma your mother?!" Goku asked.  
  
The princess nodded her head, "Yes, Yamacha was unfaithful and papa was lonely. Now that you know, please don't tell anyone that much. If you do, I may never be born." Bra smiled weakly and slid back on her glasses.  
  
"Don't worry," Goku grinned back. "You can count on me."  
  
Bra smiled widely and threw her arms around the larger man. "I knew I can, I can feel it." Slowly she stepped away and floated into the air, preparing to blast off.  
  
"One sec," Goku called. " What's your name?"  
  
The Saiyan Princess smiled down at him. "Bra Vegeta Briefs."  
  
"Thank you Bra," Goku smiled. "You just may have saved our world. I promise to train hard. If possible, I'd like you to come back in 3 years to help us fight the androids. Another Super Saiyan couldn't hurt."  
  
"It's the least I can do," Bra whispered back. She lifted off a bit more, taking the time to gaze at her long-dead father and beloved mentor. "I hope I saved you both," she whispered into the wind before flying way silently.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%% End of Chapter 3%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%Nope, just kidding%%%%%%  
  
"What did she say dad?" Gohan asked eagerly as soon as Goku returned. He then noticed his father's grim face and slowly backed away. "Daddy? Is something wrong? Who is that girl? What did she tell you?"  
  
Goku smiled sadly and glanced around him at his friends and family. "It's not good news." He said blankly. Slowly everyone gathered around the large saiyan; making sure to hear the story.  
  
"Well, that girl is from the future. 20 years to be exact. Her world is terror stricken and bare. All of us are dead. 3 years from now, 2 enemies of enormous power are going to attack. All of us except for Gohan and Vegeta will die in that battle. You two will die later on, against the two androids. Yes, androids. Created by Dr.Gero for revenge against me. Unfortunately, I'll die sooner than the battle from a stupid heart disease. She came back to give me some medicine for when I feel the effects of the virus and to warn us of the androids. The threat is real and unlike anything we've seen before. I suggest we train for these next 3 years to prepare for the android threat. What do you think?" He looked around at them all again, each with a solemn look on their face.  
  
"I chose to live," declared Vegeta all of a sudden. "I will train for this battle." All the other warriors nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma shouted all of the sudden. "I have an idea. How about all you guys train while I look up some info on this Gero guy. I'm sure there has to be something on him. If I can locate his lab, you guys won't have to worry about fighting the androids head on."  
  
Goku smiled. "That's a good idea Bulma, but let's not get our hopes up. We'll all meet in exactly 3 years at 10:00 am on the island 10 miles SW of South City. That way, there is time to organize an attack."  
  
"Alright Goku," Tien smiled. "Choatzu and I will train. We'll see you in 3 years." They both waved and flew off westward. Vegeta just flew off without a word a few seconds later to the north, probably back to Capsule Corps and the gravity room.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Goku grinned at the Namekian. "How would you like to train with Gohan and me?"  
  
Piccolo smiled at Goku and his son. "Sure thing. I'll see you in a few days." With that, he too flew off to Kami knows where.  
  
"Hey Goku," Krillin asked, turning to his best friend. "Where exactly were you after the battle with Frieza?"  
  
"Well, I crash landed on a planet named Yardrat where the people there tended my wounds. I guess they liked me because I could eat as much as they could. They weren't a very strong race, but I picked up a few tricks from them. Like the Instant Transmission. I'll demonstrate." He placed two fingers on his forehead and he disappeared.  
  
"Where did h...." Yamacha's question was interrupted when Goku reappeared, but this time wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Hey! Those are Roshi's sunglasses! How did you.." Krillin questioned.  
  
"Instant Transmission. I better give these to you to keep them safe." Goku handed the glasses to the monk who put them on himself.  
  
"That was awesome Goku!" declared Bulma. She smiled as Yamacha slide his arm around her waist.  
  
"Do you have any other tricks Goku?" The desert bandit asked.  
  
Strangely, Goku felt a sudden disgust at Yamacha holding Bulma like that. Funny, he's always been a supporter of their relationship, no matter how bumpy it got. He just remembered Bra's words `Yamacha was unfaithful and papa was lonely.' He quickly shook his head and put on a goofy grin.  
  
"Awww come on guys, what fun would that be if I told you all my secrets! Anyways, Krillin, can Gohan stay with Roshi and you at Kame House tonight. I want to surprise ChiChi. I think we deserve some time alone after me being away so long."  
  
The little monk just chuckled to himself, "Whatever you say buddy,"  
  
Goku looked over at Bulma and Yamacha. "Well, I see you whenever guys," They smiled back at him. He suddenly looked directly at Bulma. `Okay Goku buddy, don't say something stupid, please don't screw anything up'. "Hope you have a healthy baby Bulma!" He quickly put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
%~%~%~  
  
I know it's not as long as the last chapter and I'm sorry. I wrote this chappy in about an hour and a bit so if there are any spelling errors etc. again, I'm sorry. I still need more input on the whole `history of bra' type thing. Please review or e-mail me at [1]kaho_lol@hotmail.com. Anyways, peace out. Luv Kaho  
  
Title of Chapter 4: The interlude; Surprises for B-chan   
  
References  
  
1. mailto:kaho_lol@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 4: A Minor Interlude

Sup yo? It's me. I'm back- but after a very stressful couple of weeks. Imagine this: Exams, tests, essays, and projects. And to top it off, on VALENTINES DAY –the day of love!- (and the 15th) we had to write a freakin' literacy test. I mean come on people. Wasting both money and paper. As well, I had to relearn last year's math because pretty well my gay ass teacher had taught it wrong! So, enough with excuses…… here's the interlude. (It's pathetically short, I know)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Minor Interlude; a surprise for B-chan!  
  
  
  
In DBZ land, the three years went by peacefully. Everyone was training hard in preparation for the arrival of the androids…..  
  
  
  
"Goku!!!!!!!!" yelled ChiChi as the large saiyan got up from the table. "You aren't going to go train again are you?!"  
  
"Um…..no…" stuttered the large saiyan. "Hey look at that!" he shouted, pointing out the open window.  
  
"What?" ChiChi exclaimed, glancing in the direction he pointed. She turned back to where he was, but he was no longer there. "Goku!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Bulma sighed and rubbed her swollen stomach. It had been 4 months since that magical night with Vegeta and 3 months since his disappearance. Slowly, she rose and made her way over to the phone. Picking up the receiver, she dialed ChiChi's number. ' Hey, she's gone through this before, maybe she can give me some tips,'  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Gohan sighed as he continued to do his school work. All of it seemed so irrelevant now. After the girl from the future came, everything changed. All of his friends were training for the arrival of the androids: including his father and his beloved Mr.Piccolo. He sighed again and got back to his math work. He got to train sometimes. Usually only on weekends, or when his mother went to visit Bulma, which had become quite frequent. She wouldn't tell his father or him why. She's get a phone call and right up and leave. No explanation, only that 'Bulma needed her.' Gohan was becoming suspicious. Something was up. Whenever he took his suspicions to Goku or Piccolo, they would just laugh and say that his mother was fine and that nothing was going on. This only worried Gohan more. Recently, he had noticed that his mother had put on some weight. Nothing was adding up. "Oh, well," he sighed, quickly pushing those thoughts out of his mind, "Mom will be royally pissed off if I don't finish these equations soon."  
  
"What did you say Gohan?" The young saiyan slowed turned to see his mother standing in the doorway with a somewhat angry face.  
  
He gulped. "Nothing mommy," he muttered. Just then, the phone ran and ChiChi rushed off to answer it. Gohan sighed again and quickly returned to his studies.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Somewhere out in space. ……  
  
Vegeta lay on his back, looking at the stars in the night sky. He'd been to a fair number of them as a purger for Frieza, but dreamed of seeing them all. But not as a destroyer, but as a visitor. He sat up and sighed. These thoughts were not becoming of him. Maybe it was his time on Earth, or his relationship with the woman, Bulma, or even perhaps because of that girl from the future. The one that stared deep into his eyes and tore away at his rage. Bulma had a way of doing that as well, but the girl was different. She went deeper than Bulma could, almost right into his soul. Like a terrified child seeking refuge in his barren being. Sighing, he flipped onto his feet and slowly warmed up his arms. He was supposed to be training out here right? To become a Super Saiyan was his goal. He'd done so once before while performing the 'nuhh waras' with the girl while on Earth, but found it increasingly difficult to do so again. He moved into a handstand and began to do one-handed push-ups. 'That girl!' he thought to himself. It was bothering him now. For the past couple of months, his mind had become increasingly distracted by Bulma and thoughts of the bishojo. 'I feel as if I know her somehow,' he sighed. 'Aqua hair, crystal blue eyes, porcelain skin. Those features reminded me of Bulma. Then there was her smirk, her power, and her presence. Those all seemed very familiar to me as well. She's from the future, 20 years, well, 19 from now. That girl……' His eyes opened in shock and he nearly fell flat on his face before he could put out his other arm to stop it. "She's my daughter!", the prince cried, "I should have seen it!" His daughter from the future. So strong, so intelligent. He was proud. Goku said she was coming back to help fight the androids. He would have to be a Super Saiyan by then. He continued to do push-ups fiercely, determined to become stronger. His thought's turned to Bulma and this timeline's saiyan princess. He swore on that day, on the barren planet on which he was residing, that he would train her so that she would become more powerful than the future version of her self. And he would let her hug him and he would care for her. He loved Bulma, and as soon as the fighting with the androids was over, he would make her his mate.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"So Piccolo, whatcha thinking about?" Goku asked while the two were taking a break from training.  
  
Piccolo's eye twitched as he turned to the Earth's savior. It was the third time Goku had interrupted Piccolo while he was meditating that day. Goku was hanging upside down from a tree branch, munching on some wild berries that he found.  
  
"Well, Goku, I was actually thinking about how annoying you are," he answered dryly.  
  
"Oh Piccolo, such a kidder!" Goku laughed. "I was actually wondering if you are worried at all about the androids,"  
  
"A bit Goku," Piccolo replied, " 2 super saiyans weren't enough to beat them, then what good will we do?"  
  
"I think we'll change history," Goku said swallowing more berries. "I'm a Super Saiyan and she's a Super Saiyan. I'm pretty sure Vegeta will become one before too long. And….. pretty soon ChiChi will be too distracted to make Gohan study and we'll be able to train him. He might be able to cross the thresh hold."  
  
Piccolo grinned, "Yeah Goku, you had this planned didn't you?"  
  
Goku laughed again. "Not exactly, but I welcomed it. We'll have one and a quarter years of training Gohan. I hope. But Chichi spends so much time at Bulma's it doesn't really matter."  
  
The two warriors laughed. Well, Goku laughed and Piccolo smirked a bit. The namek went back to meditating and Goku went in search of more berries, both confident that they could defeat the androids in the approaching battle.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Home sweet home," Bra sighed as her time machine reappeared in her timeline. She retracted the roof and jumped out. After she recapsulized it, she glanced at her surroundings. The ruins of West Capital. Bra took out a radar from her pocket and turned it on. She smiled then turned it off and put it away. Her android radar. She created when she was 15 to show whether the androids were in the bearer's immediate vicinity. Since then, she expanded the range to 20 miles. She skipped happily to the secret entrance to Capsule Corp's. As soon as she entered, she felt the ki's of all its inhabitants. Her mother, ChiChi, Puar, some refugees, a few technicians. But then she sensed an unknown ki.  
  
"That's odd," she thought out loud. "Who could it be? All messages are sent by satellite. Could it be a new technician?" Bra discovered the ki was located in her mother's lab along with ChiChi and her mother. As she approached the room, she heard someone crying. She quickened her pace and ran towards the door. She peered in the window and saw her mother sitting in a chair, smiling, and talking to someone. Bra turned the knob and quietly opened the door. ChiChi was crying. The princess stuck her head through the door and saw ChiChi hugging some guy while balling her eyes out. That guy…. Tall….Muscular…..Strong…short black hair…  
  
'It can't be!' Bra whispered as she walked into the room. The man slowly turned around and stared at Bra, with a smile on his face.  
  
'Oh my god, it's him!' Bra's heart leaped.  
  
"Hey B-chan," the man grinned.  
  
  
  
Wa ha ha ah ha! Betcha can't guess who it is? Maybe you can, but it's unlikely. Remember, this is an alternate universe where many things are different. Give it a try and guess. Anyways, I apologize for lateness and for the shortness of the chapter compared to my others. History of Bra? Any takers? Okay, mesa gotsta go. Ciao.  
  
Luv Kaho  
  
Title of Chapter 5: Arrival of the Androids; return of the princess! 


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival of the Androids

Ah, the long hiatus. Well, several things have gotten in the way of writing- primarily a little thing called writer's block. I've also been downloading crap like movies and music and stuff with KaZaA. It's great, you should all try it. Anyways, here I go.  
  
Chapter 5: The Arrival of the Androids; that's my B-chan  
  
Goku yawned as he rose out of bed. He stretched his arms high and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He felt the warm morning sun light seep into his bedroom and envelop him. He sighed and dropped back down on the bed. Today was the day he and his friends had been training for the past 3 years. He glanced over at his wife's sleeping form and smiled gently. He leaned over and caressed her face. He sighed again and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting off the bed and grabbing his gi off the floor. Chichi sighed softly in her sleep, causing Goku to take one last look at his beautiful wife before walking into the hall. When he reached his son's room, Goku knocked lightly as to not wake anyone. Within seconds, Gohan was up and dressed and the two walked downstairs to the kitchen. After having a semi-edible breakfast, the two saiyans cleaned up and left the house.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" a voice asked coldly. The two saiyans turned to Piccolo who was leaning almost casually against a tree.  
  
Gohan grinned at his sensei, "We were extra quiet as to not wake up anyone. Mom doesn't want us to go fight so dad said..mmph," Gohan glanced down to see his father's large hand covering his mouth.  
  
Goku rose his other hand and pointed it to his bedroom's open window. Gohan smiled meekly.  
  
"Well then," Piccolo said as he leaped into the air. "We better get going if we hope to get there in time,"  
  
Goku grinned at his friend. "Don't worry Piccolo! We'll be there with more than enough time. Besides, we planned to meet an hour early. Unless you were worried about not being there when Bulma tells everyone her surprise."  
  
A reddish tint rose on Piccolo's cheeks, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Goku laughed and patted his friend on the back, "I didn't know you cared so much. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Piccolo glared at Goku for a minute before turning to Gohan. "Come on squirt, this is the day we have been waiting for,"  
  
Gohan grinned and joined his father and mentor in the air. "Let's kick some android ass!" he shouted.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Krillin, Tien, and Yamacha were the first to arrive at the island, landing on a large ridge of a mountain which had the city at its base. After a few minutes of waiting, Krillin noticed a small speck in the distance.  
  
"Hey guys," he asked, "what do you make of that?" The monk pointed towards the growing dot in the sky.  
  
The two men turned to stare silently, secretly fearing it was the androids.  
  
But it wasn't long before a grin spread on Yamacha's face.  
  
"It's Bulma!" he smiled, turning to his companions. Looks of relief spread across their faces and they began waving her in. As the helicopter neared, Yamacha's face drooped. He hadn't spoken to Bulma in nearly two years when they broke up. The wounds were still fresh, even now after two years. He knew seeing her again would start the healing, but it didn't help that later that day he would be facing a deadly enemy. At last Bulma's chopper landed, and the engine was shut off. Krillin and Tien rushed to meet her while Yamacha lagged behind.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma smiled widely as she bound out of the helicopter. Before the men could greet her, Bulma was back inside. When she emerged next, she had a blanket cradled in her arms. The woman re capsulated the plane and tried to grab her capsule case out of her pant pocket. Unsuccessful, she turned to Krillin.  
  
"Could you hold her for a minute?" she asked, thrusting the blanket into his arms. Krillin just stared and held on to it as Bulma got out her case and put the chopper capsule in.  
  
"If you want I'll take her back Krillin, I just needed a free hand," Bulma smiled holding out her arms again. It was then that Krillin actually looked down at what was resting in his arms. Gently pulling back the covers, he looked astonished at the baby in his arms. She had ivory skin and big blue eyes that were just beginning to open. He stared in awe as she giggled at him and rose her small hand to touch him where his nose should have been. Krillin brushed the thin turquoise hair from her face and let her hold his finger.  
  
"My gosh Bulma! She is completely adorable!" said Tien when he saw the child. "Is she yours?"  
  
Bulma smiled proudly, "Yep, that's my girl! She's just a little over a year old. She may seem small and delicate but she's a genius like me and strong too! Just this morning she nearly broke the dragon ball radar!"  
  
Krillin and Tien laughed and continued to play with her while Yamacha glared at Bulma. 'How could she!' he thought, clenching his fists. 'After all we've been through together I'd thought she'd have a bit more respect for my feelings! When and with whom? I'll make him pay..'  
  
"Yamacha?" Bulma asked, touching him gingerly on the shoulder. "I know this is all a bit sudden, but I'd like it if you would meet my daughter," she lowed her eyes.  
  
Yamacha sighed. He could never stay mad at her. Grinning, he walked over to Krillin who was still holding the baby.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Yamacha asked Krillin more than Bulma. Krillin looked up at Bulma who nodded, so Krillin gently lifted the baby into Yamacha's inexperienced arms.  
  
"Like this?" he asked Bulma who smiled at him.  
  
Yamacha stared in awe at the precious human being in his arms before looking up at her mother. "What's her name?" he asked, careful not to speak loud enough to desturb the child.  
  
"Well," Bulma began, "she was my surprise and we are still kinda waiting for Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, but I guess I could tell you if you don't say anything to the others. Her name is..."  
  
"Hey it's Goku!" Tien shouted, pointing at three growing specks in the sky.  
  
Bulma smiled and took the baby from Yamacha's arms and carefully covered her up again before joining the others in welcoming the two saiyans and namekian.  
  
"Sup yo?" laughed Goku, who stopped when he saw everyone face-vault. "Umm... yeah. Hey, so, what was your surprise Bulma?"  
  
The woman smiled and slowly uncovered her baby and tossed the blanket aside.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Goku grinned, taking the child carefully from Bulma. She was wearing a cute red dress (an: think the one that Marron wore at the World Martial Arts Tournament) and white booties. She smiled widely at Goku and giggled, pulling on his hair.  
  
Goku's grin widened (if that was even possible) and held up the girl above his head. "How's my little B-chan, hmm? Having fun and training or has mommy let you yet?" She giggled some more and grasped onto Goku's arm.  
  
Bulma looked bemused at Goku, mouth hanging open. "Goku? How did you know her name was Bra? I haven't told anyone yet,"  
  
Goku stared blankly at her before laughing again. "Must have been a lucky guess! Or maybe Chichi mentioned it. Ha ha!" He quickly went back to amusing Bra but caught a glare from Piccolo.  
  
"So dad," Gohan asked Goku after ten minutes. "What's the plan for when the androids show up?"  
  
"Hmmm, that's a good question Gohan," he answered, tossing B-chan up in the air and catching her again. "Maybe we should all talk about this together. Get everyone over here,"  
  
"Maybe you should stop playing with the little one?" Piccolo spat. Goku caught Bra and held her against his chest, turned around to see everyone right behind him.  
  
"Hee..hee," he mumbled as Bra played with his ears. "Hey B-chan," he whispered to the saiyan girl, "Maybe you should go play with Mommy so Uncle Goku can plan to save the world,"  
  
Bra puffed out her lower lip but let Goku set her on the ground. She immediatley crawled over to her mother.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and began to form a plan. "Alright, I propose when the time comes, we all begin searching a different part of the city. If you find them, raise your ki to alert the others and try to stop civilain casulaties. We'll have better odds with all of us facing them together. From what the girl from the future said, they are super entities,"  
  
When he opened his eyes, everyone's mouths were hanging open again. "What?" he asked genuinly.  
  
Krillin shook his head before replying, "Nothing Goku, but that's a great plan. Boy am I thirsty," Bulma walked back over to them and smiled down at the monk. "Where'd that come from Krillin? Here Goku, take Bra, she seems to like you better than me right now. I'll get us some drinks," Bra leapt from Bulma and right into a surprised Goku's arms.  
  
Bulma pulled out a capsule and tossed on the ground, revealing a small refridgerator. Everyone walked over to the fridge and got out their prefered drink; Bra watched them all intently. After a while, she turned to Goku and smiled, "Unca Go?"  
  
Goku grinned and turned to Bulma. "Does she have a bottle Bulma? I think she's a bit thirsty too,"  
  
Bulma continued to stare, so Goku looked in the fridge before pulling out a bottle of milk. After slightly warming it up with his ki, he gave it to Bra who drank it furiously.  
  
"Wow," Goku exclaimed, "she must have been hungry!"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma replied a little dazed. "She takes after he father,"  
  
Suddenly snapping out of her daze, she asked "Goku, did Bra just call you 'Unca Go'?"  
  
"Yeah Bulma, I hope that's ok with you," he smiled sheepishly as Bra finished off her bottle.  
  
"No that's great!" Bulma shouted, causing everyone to pause from their drinking and stare. "No, that's fabulous. Goku, she just spoke her first words! You should be honoured!"  
  
"So Bulma," Yamacha asked suddenly "who is the father?" Everyone's gaze remained on Bulma, awaiting a response.  
  
"Aww come on Bulma, tell us. Tell us who B-chan's daddy is," Goku smiled, putting Bra on his shoulder.  
  
"Unca Go!" Bra squealed before turning to Bulma and shouting, "Momma! Dada?" she looked around confused, then back at her mother.  
  
Bulma smiled at her daughter and sighed. "I guess I'd have to tell you guys eventually. Bra's father is Vegeta,"  
  
"What?" "What?" "Really?" "$&*@!!!!"  
  
Yamacha glared at Bulma and felt the scab over his heart rip open again. He turned away from the group and just stared out at the horizon. Bulma sighed and looked up at her friends. "Yep, Vegeta. He should have been here by now. He went to train on another planet a while ago and hasn't come back, but I know he would never miss today." She wiped a tear from her eye took Bra from Goku who smiled.  
  
"You make a good couple," he grinned "Bra has Vegeta's strength but your intellect and beauty. A perfect mix."  
  
Bulma smiled at Goku as if to say thank you.  
  
"Hey ! It's Yajorobi!" Yamacha shouted after seeing his plane over the ocean. The seven turned and waved at the samarai, but were horrified to see his plane explode and the man fall into the sea.  
  
"Quick Gohan!" Goku snapped, "go save Yajorobi and bring him up here." The boy nodded and flew quickly off.  
  
Goku stared down at the city a saw a building collapse. He reached out with his mind to see if he could sense the perpretators. Unsuccessful, he turned back to his friends who all nodded and flew down towards the city. The andriods had arrived.  
  
So... how do you like it? Good? Si? Well, I'll just say it took me a while to get through it. Writer's Block's a real bitch. Anyways, flames are welcome. Don't know when to expect a new chapter considering it took 5 months for this one but the title will be something along the lines of "Attack of the Andriods; return of the princess". Ciao.- Kaho 


	7. Chapter 6: Attack of the Androids

Chapter 6: Attack of the Androids; return of the princess  
  
"Yajorobi? Are you alright?" asked Gohan as he flew the samurai up to the cliff.  
  
Yajorobi looked up the small saiyan and frowned. "Of course not you fool! My plane blew up and I nearly drowned! How am I supposed to be alright??! I mean geez."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and became tempted to drop the man. Of course he would catch him at the last minute, but seeing the look on Yajorobi's face would be priceless.  
  
"Gohan! Hurray up!" The young saiyan looked ahead to see Bulma waving him in. As soon as he was over the land, he dropped Yajorobi.  
  
Bulma stifled a laugh and shifted Bra on her hip. "Now Gohan," she began, "your father told me that you need to stay here and help me a bit before you can go to help him fight."  
  
"Ah, Bulma!" Gohan whined, "that's not fair, I want to fight!"  
  
Bulma's expression became serious, "Now Gohan, your father entrusted you to me and I intend to not let him down. Now, you can take care of Bra while I get ready to leave. Ok?"  
  
Gohan nodded and took Bra from Bulma. The little girl smiled widely and began tapping his nose.  
  
Bulma smirked slightly and dragged Yajorobi over to help her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh man, not being able to sense these androids makes his really hard," Yamacha muttered as he walked around the city streets. As he turned a corner, he saw a few children trapped in a building engulfed in flames.  
  
"Oh no," he cried and flew up to the window and punched in open. He grabbed the three and flew them safely down to the street. Just as he landed, he heard a pop then the building crashed down behind him.  
  
"It's okay now guys," Yamacha smiled, letting go of the kids. "You better get out of here now before something else happens," The little children smiled and dashed off down the street. He turned in the other direction and saw two figures staring at the downed building. High off his rescue, Yamacha raced over to advise these two to leave as well.  
  
"Hey fellas, you better get out of here, something's going wrong on the island," Yamacha shouted to get their attention. The fatter one turned around to look at Yamacha, who was taken aback by the man. He was short and fat with a chubby white face. He wore a black vest over a yellow shirt and had brown pants tucked into black boots. On his bald head was a yellow pointy hat with the insignia 'RR'. The tall old man next to him turned around and nearly smacked the bald man with his long white hair. He had a large white mustache and wore similar clothing to the other except he had a tall black hat with the emblem 'RR'.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Yamacha exclaimed, slightly perturbed. "I told you this island wasn't safe, you should go!"  
  
The bald man looked up at the old man who nodded. He walked towards Yamacha and grabbed him by the neck. Before Yamacha could react, he began to fell drowsy. Slowly, his energy was sucked out of him. Suddenly, he felt a great pain in his chest, strained his tired eyes to look down, and saw the creature had blasted right through his stomach. There was a dull pain on his right side and he noticed that he was now lying on the ground. His mind began to fog before the whole world went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku's head snapped in the direction where Yamacha's ki signature had once been. He rose his ki to alert the others and flew over. As he approached, he witnessed two men setting fire to the city with energy blasts. He landed in the center of the blaze with Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin close behind him. Across from them stood the two androids with Yamacha flung upon the pavement. The androids turned to face Goku and laughed.  
  
"So," the older man smirked, "the great Goku has lived all these years. However, you shall meet your end at last. You may have destroyed my old army, but you shall never even live to see my new army destroy all those who you hold dear."  
  
Goku stared hard at the man before realizing that it was Dr.Gero. His eyes widened when he saw Gero pick up Yamacha by the hair. "Oh, Goku. I do believe this belongs to you," the android laughed as he tossed the lifeless body of Yamacha to the saiyan.  
  
Goku caught the bandit's body and felt out with his ki towards Yamacha's. Krillin and Tien looked over to Goku expectantly, but were startled to see the warrior's eyes begin to tear up.  
  
"You killed him, you bastard!" Goku yelled as his ki began to rise.  
  
"Goku, don't do this here," Piccolo shouted at the vengeful man "there are still too many innocents here. You need to go to an uninhabited area,"  
  
Goku nodded, but didn't relax his muscles. "Gero!" he shouted. "I will fight you, but away from this island. Follow me,"  
  
The android smirked and levitated off the ground. Goku growled and rose quickly. "Krillin," he called, "go tell Bulma what's going on. Tell her that I'm taking Gero to the place I fought Vegeta all those years ago. I'm afraid to say we might need Gohan. Hurray!"  
  
"Sure thing Goku," the monk mused, flying towards the cliff.  
  
"Follow me!" Goku shouted to the androids as he flew away quickly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bra sighed as she powered up the time machine. After taking a quick rest with her family, she decided to go back and help Goku and her father with the battle against the androids.  
  
"Damn, why does this thing take so long to work?!" she cursed aloud. Though she appreciated the time of rest, she was itching for action. The androids from her time line hadn't attacked for some time.  
  
"Well, if you were a bit more patient then maybe it would work faster," replied a deep voice standing outside the machine.  
  
Bra laughed for the first time that day and opened the top of the time machine. "Hey Gohan, are you sure you don't want to come with me back? I could use the help,"  
  
The son of Goku groaned, "B-chan, you know perfectly well that I can't, no matter how much I'd like to. First, they'll probably recognize me and second I'm injured. Do you remember that I was 'dead' for a couple years? I was barely alive. I had amnesia most of the time. When I finally remembered who I was, that freaking android 17 found me and beat me senseless. I escaped and found my way back to the shelter. I lost my arm in that battle B-chan, what could I do in the future?"  
  
Bra frowned, "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to make you feel mad. I was just well, feeling a bit lonely. The past is a strange place Gohan. Everyone is there. Happy, alive; different but the same. I can barely remember them in my earliest memories. I can't imagine what it would be like for you, remembering them so vividly. I'm so sorry," Bra sniffled and a small tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Gohan sighed and gently wiped the tear from her face. "It's ok Bra. You are able to do what Bulma, my mom and I could never do. Face the past. Now, you get going. I expect you to have perfected the abilities of super saiyan. Go kick some android ass!" He grinned and pecked Bra gently on the cheek before backing away from the machine. Bra smiled and closed the roof. Sighing, she set in her destination and pressed go. As the world around her swirled, she rose her hand to the place Gohan kissed her. She sighed softly and smiled. The man she loved had kissed her and called her Bra.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ iWell, that is it for now. I actually want to finish this fic as soon as possible, I hope to update quicker to achieve my goal.  
  
Thanks to all who have been patient. Semester 1 is over so I hope to get one or two chapters out by mid Feb.  
  
Matt Zero- I actually wasn't planning on a Mirai Gohan/Mirai Bra pairing but since you mentioned it, I decided it would be interesting to include.  
  
Muzura- Vegi-chan will be back next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I wanted to get this chapter out there because I haven't updated since forever.  
  
Well, that is it for now. I do know how I plan on continuing/ending it, but if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know through review/ e-mail. Grazie e ciao -Luv Kaho /i  
  
\/ Review! (You know you want to) : ) 


End file.
